My Crazy Life As A Teenager
by thewolfofwords
Summary: Hula is new to the little town called "Konoha". She meets the dangerous gang, Akatsuki. What shall happen after she gets dragged into THEIR world? Vote in poll for her man! Hidan and Tobi are in the lead! {Sorry trollers, you can try to hurt my feelings. But you can't :P}
1. Chapter 1 Hi! The Name is Hula!

My Crazy Life as a Teenager

Chapter 1

_I don't own naruto! If I did it wouldn't be called Naruto. I own Hula and some of other Ocs, but that is all!_

Hi! My name is Hula and don't forget it!

Today I wore a white shirt that has black straps but one of the sides tilts to show my shoulder it has Hello Kitty on it that said "Hello Kitty!". Royal Bones Red Plaid Double Belted Skirt. Scholar Plaid Peep Toe Heel. Pink neon fingerless fishnets gloves. Hello Kitty Face White Knit Peruvian Beanie. Hello Kitty Black Hobo Bag. Hello kitty earrings 2 Pack that saids I Love nerds. Pink neon fishnets that went all the way from my toes and to my thighs. Hello Kitty Nerd Plaid Necklace. I got my lucky bat that has some dents. It says "Hello + Kitty =" on one side and on the other "Hello Kitty!". I do have to say I love my Hello Kitty. (All of the stuff is from Hot Topic that is Caped on every word) I'm 16 with black hair that all the way to my hips, Long legs, I'm 6'1. My feet are huge but it doesn't look like it when I put heels on. My fingers and toes are painted red and white. I'm a C cup almost to a D cup but when a do wear one it is really big on me. Brown eyes with a tint of red. I wear red lipstick but a light color red, Tan skin, I have no bangs, I have a flat stomach, and most importantly I'm a nerd! I have a whole shelf of video games! I finally walked in the door of the school with my bat on my shoulder. Most of them were shocked maybe because of what I wear or what I carry. Some were glaring hard too. That probably jealous because they didn't have the courage to do what I do or they thought I acted to out there. Well, there wrong I wear my clothes to show my personally and stay in style. I walked in the principal's office and sat down. "I'm here."

Cliffhanger! I hate them too but only for right now. I will try to do a story with more than 500+ words next time. I will do a story every week if I don't do it earlier. I finally add a picture of what Hula wears. I'm going to make sure this is a good one too!

Bye!

~Thewolfofwords


	2. I never thought class could be fun

My Crazy Life as a Teenager

Chapter 2

I never thought class could be fun.

I don't own Naruto!

She has blond hair and looks like she is in her 30's. The other one looked like the same age and both skinny, but she had black hair that was shoulder length. The principle had ponytails that lad on her back and looked like it went to her hips. Then I saw a pig? It was dressed up and picked up by the black haired woman. There expressions was totally different from each other, one had a smile while the other a thinking face on and serious. This city called Konaha is weird, but I liked it. Everyone had a different personally and no one acted like the other. "So your Hula Nani right?" the blond woman said. "Yes" I replied. "My name is Tsuande and my attendant Shizune" Tsuande said pointing to Shizune. "If you see a guy with silver silk back hair. Tell me and drag him here!" She said with a death glare, man, she knew how to glare! It felt like she was staring in my soul and it didn't feel good! I don't get this scared, but I did! I got up and stopped before opening the door. "I'll catch the silver hair bastard for you Tsuande" I said then started walking out. When I looked back she was smirking like it was nothing.

I almost forgot when she was glaring at me. She gave me my schedule of classes. First was History A first floor, second was Algebra S second, Lunch, Math D third, Gym S first, Lecture C second, finally Music A first.

Key code:

A= amateur or regular. S=Highest. D= almost as S but less complicated. C= Halfway as good.

"_**So, are you good in Algebra?" Akuma ask. **_That's Akuma she is like my inner but devil inner. _"So do you think your better?" Tenshi ask. _That is also my other inner but my angel like inner but I don't see it. They always fight but I ignore them I yelled out aloud once because they were fighting, and I went to detention. I cussed them out like it was nothing. Well I need to go to class and it saids it is on the first floor, so it should be close. I walked in and there I saw the idiot that Tsuande wanted me to get. I have to do that at lunch because it will be troublesome to do it here. When I looked at the teacher he had a surgery mask on and a book a called "Make-Out Series" this guy is a pervert! Most kids in this class looked like 16 expect the guys that were all close together, they look like 17. I knew that were in a group because they were wearing the same symbol red clouds. It was a tattoo or a shirt that had it on it or a ring anything but they were a gang. But there was a girl in group next a guy with a LOT of piecing on his face. "Class, this is your new student. Welcome her." All the kids said hi or hey but one didn't. "Hey bitch nice to see you" I twitched at him saying that. I was the silver hair guy, I know why Tsuande didn't like him. _**"He's hot Hula! Why don't you just ignore what he said and be friends?"**__ "Baka, I don't think she is. But _I can't blame Hula ignoring you" There they go. "Hula you can sit in any empty sit" He said, I didn't know if he had a smile on or not. The only seat is in the middle of the gang. FUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Well, I guess so. I went to sit down, put my bat next to me and got my books. The next the minute I get hit by a piece of paper by the "guy". _"Hey, my name is Hidan. So you really think you can really take on Konaha High?" _** "Matter of fact I do." **_"Feisty one. I like it, it makes you look hot" __**Hell yeah it does!" Akuma yelled. **_She read it. I hate when Akuma does that. When I threw it back to him it got caught by a red-haired dude. I think his eyes were brown but I'm not smirked at it then wrote something in it. He threw it at Hidan in the face I almost laugh my ass off but didn't. He looked at the red haired guy and had a really-dude-really face on. I guess he wrote something on their only Hidan could see. It made me really couregous what he wrote and mad, he could have wrote something perverted. I mean REALLY perverted. Well if I want good grades, I need to work.

3 hours later

Finally the bell rang I guess that means lunch. I hate that I have to go down stairs just for lunch and I'm going to put away my bat in my car. Wow, I a lot of people must like lunch, if they are rushing like that. Wait, I see Hidan and the other guys. I knew they were a gang. I rush to catch up, but I lost them. I guess I go put my bat up.

Hi guys! I got more then 500+ words like I said. I really worked on this one. I hoped you liked this! Bye!

~Thewolfofwords


	3. Meeting the Akatsuki

My Crazy Life as a Teenager

Chapter 3

_I don't own Naruto! If I did it wouldn't be called Naruto. I own Hula and other Ocs, but that is all!_

Meeting the Akatsuki

*sigh* Why do I get stuck alone on my first day! I'm just glad I know the first floor well. I got lucky to put my car close to the school building or I'll be screwed! I got pocky, pudding, ramen, and car keys. I always forget my car keys. I think my mind thinks my car won't get hacked or something.

Normal POV

Hula remembered that is near History class. She finally found it and saw a microwave to cook her ramen. She went outside to under a Sakura tree.

Hula Pov

I'm glad its spring because I can sit under a Sakura tree and eat my ramen and relax. I really don't like instant ramen, but it is better than nothing.

The leaves started to fall and it was beautiful sight. I was amazed at it. I never saw them fall or remember it. The only time she saw Sakura trees when they were about to die. "Hey!"? Said. I jumped up. "Hi, I'm Konan and you're Hula right?" A girl with blue hair and mostly wearing black and converses. She had ring on her right middle finger that said: 白 (bya, "white"). Its color is white "Yeah I am" I smile. "Well come with me!" Konan smiles. She pulls me and begins to drag me. "Hey! Wait, what about my bag?!" I try to let go but her hand starts to fall asleep. "Why does it start to fall asleep now?!" I pull and struggle, but nothing happens. I'm still being drag to somewhere I don't know about. They finally stop I bump into to Konan. "Konan, why did you drag me here?" I ask and tugs on her shirt. "Well, this is the Akatsuki" She says with a smile, but I don't get it. "I am a part of the Akatsuki. I want to show you them" She says pulling me with her again. I didn't pull or struggle, I just look at them like an idiot. "Oh, hey Hidan" I wave with a poker face on. "You don't seem happy to see me bitch?" Hidan smirks at the sentence. "I don't, you got a problem with it bastard?" I also had a smirk. I just beat him at his on game. "Ok, I didn't drag Hula for no reason (Hula: you better not!). I came here to you guys to introduce your selves'" Konan says glaring too. None of them looks amused to do that. "I'm Itachi" He wore the gang symbol, but it was a jacket and a ring that said "朱 (shu, "vermilion," "scarlet")" on his right ring finger, the color is red. Hidan also a jacket with no shirt. Yeah, NO shirt. His ring says 三 (san, "three"), It color is orange. "I'm Pein, the gang's leader" A guy with orange hair and A LOT of piercings on his face. So that's the guy Konan was siting next too! He had the gang symbol as a tattoo on his wrist. On his right thumb was a ring that said,零 (rei, "zero").Its color is purplish-grey. "Tobi! Over there is Dei-sempai!" A dude that wears a mask, but childish? Wow, I didn't know the world was so weird. He wore a sweatshirt with the gang symbol with an orange background. Tobi was pointing to a..girl? "Are you a girl or what?" I said pointing to "her" with the most confused face on. "I NOT A GIRL! MY NAME ALSO DEIDARA!" He said with a red face. His emotions were mix with anger and embarrassment. Everyone started laughing, some fell to their knees laughing. Deidara has a shirt on with the gang symbol on with no sleeves. He had a ring on his right index finger that said: 青 (Ao, shō, "blue," "green"). Its color is teal. I do have to say his fashion sense was good. "Kakuzu" A guy with a mask on but only covering his face. He had the gang symbol as tattoo on his shoulder blade. "Kisame" A guy with blue skin and… gills? He wore a shirt with the gang symbol, but had sleeves. His ring was on his left ring finger that said: 南 (nan, "south").Its color is yellow. Finally "Sasori" Hey wait! Wasn't it him who wrote something in the piece of paper?! Yep, his eyes were brown. He wore his ring on his left thumb: 玉 (gyoku, "jewel," "ball," also the black king in shogi). Its color is purple. He wore a jacket with the gang symbol on it. This is going to be a very interesting school year.

Hi! I don't know if you I'm going to do a update every week, but I'll try my best. I'm trying to do a new story for my account on youtube, my account is thewolfstarfire. I'm wondering about a story I want to do and I had no votes yet. Its high school theme and if you saw panty and stocking when the change into angels.( I only read the summery and saw the transformation) It's something like that, but you can pick the character's for the story on my poll please. A shootouts to AkatsukiRebel and Sasori Shiroyuki for reviewing my story and being awesome! You made my day when I saw you left a review! I was about to give up on telling you about how they look. That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed! BYE!

~thewolfofwords


	4. Meet ? and The Sercet Caller

My Crazy Life As A Teenager

_I don't own Naruto! If I did it wouldn't be called Naruto. I own Hula and other Ocs, but that is all!_

Meet ? and The secret caller!

I want to tell you that the new character is my friend's Oc not mine. I always add her because she does the same too. I will make up more Oc in the future, but only to help the story line. That's all, now to the story!

I meet all the Akatsuki, but one. When I walked out to get my bag, I saw something green, but thought it was a plant. Until, it jumped out! I scream and punch it. I open my eyes to see it isn't a plant. You know sometimes that you close your eyes when you scream. Because you don't want to know what it is. Even how badly chosen the choice is. It was a huge overgrown fly trap that had arms and legs?! But what caught my eyes was "it" (I going to call him it because Hula don't know who he is) had a jacket that had the gang's symbol. "Who are you?" I ask curiously looking up and down at "it". "I'm-**we** are **Zetsu" **Zetsu said changing voices. _**"That fly trap is sure weird". **__"I rather be with a real fly trap"._ _"I can't blame you. But he's a part of the Akatsuki, so can you really think that seeing someone like this in the Akatsuki isn't odd?" __**"True." **_ They both said at the same time. "Sooo Zetsu….how long have you been there?" I said almost strutting. "I been here **for the whole time**"Zetsu said acting like it was nothing**. **

Okay. What a creep. I slowly back up and ran down stairs. I almost fell down the stairs from exhaustion. The school has big windows that reach up the celling and to the floor. I saw my bag from the stairs and ran to it. I open the doors to outside and run for my bag. I picked it up and I look in it. I checked EVERY inch of the bag to make sure it didn't have anything stolen. I put on my shoulder and sighed. "Hi!"? Said. I jump and look back. "Hi Sadoson" I said. Sadoson wore a shirt that was white. It has the strap that looks like she is wearing another shirt under it. The sleeves didn't connect to the shirt. It looks like it was cut off and left only enough to make it look good. Black and gray leggings and a skirt that was a jeans skirt, that stop at the middle of her thigh. The heels were navy and 8 inches tall. Silver hair that is tied up and goes all the way to her ankles. (That's not really that tall as you think) "Sadoson what are you doing here?" I ask. "I'm here because…I'm just here." Sadoson said kind of embarrass. "So you came here just to scare the living shit out of me for no REASON!" I yelled so loud that the birds flew away. "Calm down calm down." Sadoson said waving her hands in front of me. "I have to go anyway Sadoson." I said leaving. "Hey wait! I didn't come here to get stuck alone!" Sadoson said running as fast she can in heels. "Sadoson, why don't you just stop wearing heels that are 8 inches tall, I'll think you will run faster if you do." I yell from the stairs before running up. I still don't get it. Why the Akatsuki meeting room or whatever has to be on the third floor! In 4 inch heels and climbing up to the third floor is not fun.

I finally got up there to the room. I saw Sasori making something, is that a doll? "Hey Sasori! What are you making?" I said walking in the room. "A puppet." He said. The "puppet" had black hair and brown eyes. White clothes on and red boots. What made it weird that "It" looked like a girl? A girl that looks like a model. What a pervert he is. "So, when did you start making puppets?" I said looking at him. "After my parents were killed." Sasori said not even making eye contact to me. I took a chair and sat next to him. "Can I ask how they got killed?" I asked as nice I could. I couldn't blame him if he didn't. It's was probably even more heart breaking if you love them so much. "There were on a business trip, there were going to be gone a month. I got watch by my grandma when they were gone. Two months past and no sign of them or no letters too. My grandma just told me that they were going to be there longer because of work. One night was going to bed, but I hear someone say that they were killed in a plane accident. There were coming home, but it crashed landing. No one was saved from that accident. My grandma taught me how to make puppets after that night. That's when I started." Sasori said with no emotion in it. That's sad when you didn't get to know that your parents dead. "Oh. Sorry I asked." I said not making eye contact. "It's okay" He said then he looks at me. I look back of course. We just kept staring at each other. "Hula!". I look behind me and I see Konan. "Yo!" I said making a peace sign. "I want to show you the Akatsuki base!" Konan said running up to me. I got up and said to Sasori "See you later "Doll Boy"!". I walked over to Konan.

We walked to the first floor and went straight. I didn't notice that the ceilings weren't office ceilings like most of them. They were a light blue, It made it look nice since the windows are so big. We walk to her car, it was a pretty nice car too. It looks like a racing car to me how it's made. It took about 10 minutes to get there. The house was a big two level house. My phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey."

Cliffhanger! I made over 1,000 words! I'm glad too! I'm going to use this week to write my new story so, but I got this week's story down. Why I say that Saturday is a new because I started this story on a Saturday. I'm going to put it up here, then put it on Youtube. My account is thewolfstarfire! Bye!

~thewolfofwords

Words: 1,020


	5. Meet My Ex ?

My Crazy Life As A Teenager

_I don't own Naruto! If I did it wouldn't be called Naruto. I own Hula and other Ocs, but that is all!_

My Ex Named ?

IMPORTANT AUTOR NOTE AT THE END! PLEASE READ!

Wait, I know that voice! It's….him. "So Hula wanted to know if you want to get back together?". He thinks after he did I would want to get back together! I rather get drag down to hell from heaven! "What the hell you want!" I said furiously angrily to the phone, hoping to could punch him through it. "Whoa babe I just want to do what we use to do." I got mad and yell. "You bastard think I want to get back together with you! You cheated with me with my friend! MY FIREND! That seems pretty legit up if you ask me!". I kept on yelling until Konan said "Hula, who are you talking too?". I hung up on him, and said. "My ex….Rui". Silence fell between us, we were trying to talk but nothing came out. "We gone out for two years. It was the week of Christmas and his birthday was the day before.

Flashback (Hula is still telling Konan about their break up, but you will see more of it from her side. Like it is happening right now.)

I got a present for his birthday and Christmas! I can't wait to give to him and see his reaction! It's his 15th birthday (Note: Hula is 14). I got him a t-shirt of his favorite band, Blood Red. It's not a metal rock, it's pop. I couldn't believe it too! He said to go to the top of the light tower on the beach and wait there. The beach is on the right side of Godaigakuen. I wish I could have got him something better, but this is all I have for him. It's pretty dull for a gift, I bet he won't like it. I looked down at it and sighed. "He isn't go to like! He will probably hate it!" I yelled in disbelief and stomped to anger. "Who is "he"?" someone said behind me, thinking it was Rui. "Your present that I was going to give you" I said then turning around quickly to know it wasn't Rui. "Who are you?!" It was a man with blue hair with a brown sweater and black sagging pants. I suddenly blushed. What are you doing you baka! You have a boyfriend, and you love him...right? "What are you doing in the night with a dress like that on? Are you going to a party?" The man wondered getting closer. I blushed and didn't do anything, he was to cute (I was going to say sexy, but Hula was more "nice" to think that back then) to push away. My dress did look like a party dress, indeed. It was went over my knee caps, and purple with a rose near my shoulder blaze. "My boyfriend's birthday party, this is his gift," I said handing it over to him. "What is in it?" He asked. "A shirt after a band called Blood Red, it is his favorite band," I said taking it back. "Blood Red! Blood Red is a popular band, and it's shirts are like 60$!" "But I only got it for 6$!" I said in shocked. "He is very lucky to have a girlfriend like you, and beautiful," He said with a smile. "Wait are you flirting with me!" I yelled ready to hit him. "I'm just joking! But I'm true about you being beautiful" I blushed like mad. Got even more closer and I got even more red (I got really perverted there, but I'm going to keep it Teen!). "Well I got to go, what is your name? I'm Shinpi!" Shinpi said. "Hula! Nice to meet you!" I said back running off. Mystery, what a mystery he is.

At The Light Tower

I'm almost there! Only if this elevator will be quicker!" Hula said with no patience (Yes there is no elevators in light towers, but It would be hard to climb). I got to floor ten and ran to Rui. "Rui, I'm sorry to be late but I ran in to-" I saw Rui with Bi, my friend. He gave her a ring, more beautiful than the one he have me. She wasn't popular like me, but she was a bitch. I dropped my gift for him. I couldn't move, my legs was frozen. I wanted to move and break everything, but my body wouldn't let me. **"**_**Come on Tenshi! I want to hurt him!" **__"No Akuma, you will kill him if you do!"_ Wait, is that voices! It doesn't look like anyone else was here. I felt weird like I was slowing dying , but without the pain. Blackness, nothing was there anymore. I fell in a black room with another girl. "Who are you!" I yelled in panicked. "Calm down! I'm Tenshi, your angel/inner," A girl with a white dress strapless, going to her knees. White high heels with zippers, long sliver hair and her hair went in a ball at her shoulders, but still went to her ankles. I looked down, and I had a different clothes on. In front of me was a screen, big as the wall. I could see Rui and Bi shocked. I heard "You mess with Hula's feelings again! I'LL KILL YOU!". "What is happening Tenshi-chan?" I asked still looking at the screen. "Simple, Akuma took control over your body to get revenge on Rui. She knew that you wasn't going to hit him or anything, so she did this. What a reckless girl!" Tenshi said acting like it was normal.

Akuma POV (it is easier to do it this way)

I ran and tried to hit Rui, but I hit Bi. "You are weak, you know." I said. "Hula! What are you doing!" Rui said running to me. He tried to slap me, but just a simple punch, he was down. I smriked and pick up the ring he gave to Bi. "Hm, it is beauiful. That bastard is such a womanizer". My legs froze and I saw blackness. "Shit! I'm going back!" I got a quick glance of Hula, and fell to the black floor. Tenshi grabed my hand, and harshly pulled me up. "Hey! What are you doing!" I yelled in anger. "You baka! You could have killed him!" Tenshi said with anger. "If you have hurt him anymore, the baka would been in the hosipal and Hula would be in jail!" I got shocked of what she said. If I hurt him, I-I-I would put Hula in jail! "Stop being so reckless half of the time!" Tenshi was ready to slap me , and I didn't care. When I should have felt pain, nothing was there. I just saw Tenshi in tears. "Wa-wait Tenshi I didn't mean it! I just had to get revenge on him for doing that to Hula!" I tried to stop her crying, she just hit away my hand. "I-I k-kn-know y-y-you we-we-wer-were on-only tr-trying t-to th-that Ak-Akum-Akuma!"

Important message:

Sorry for the late update! Christmas coming up and stories are becoming hard to write! I'm trying to get back on the plan soon. I'm going to do a Christmas special for you guys! It is going to be upload on Christmas Eve or Christmas day. The reason I say the eve or the real day is because of one reason. I haven't written it yet! :P (Lazy ass!) After Christmas is over back to the regular updating! Oh yeah, my new story Sakura Haruno and The Clueless guys I was talking about. I finally uploaded! Not up here,on YouTube, Thewolfstarfire and it will show up as Hula Nani!

~TheWolfOfAnime!


	6. How Relationships Affect The Story

Hey guys! So I want to talk about the "poll". Everyone knows the "poll", I'm going to talk about how the "poll" affects the story. It matters who you vote for Hula to be with, that will bring up the relationship. Example: If you vote for Hidan, the relationship (the romantic relationship) will go up. But if someone votes Sasori, their relationship will go up. The more votes for one guy, will affect Hula's relationship with him. So you get it now right? The only time it will affect its when 3 people vote for Hidan or someone, but Hula is the girlfriend or almost the girlfriend of Sasori. You have to vote or she won't have anyone! Thanks for reading! If you have any questions! Just ask!


	7. Getting Closer

My Crazy Life As A Teenager

_I don't own Naruto! If I did it wouldn't be called Naruto. I own Hula and other Ocs, but that is all!_

_Hula POV_

_Getting closer..._

"Hey Konan and Hula! Are you going to stand their fovever, un?" Deidara said walking out the door. "Come on Hula! I'll show you the place," Konan walks up to the door and opens it slowly. It was…AMAZING!

It was mansion size house, I could faint at how amazing it is. The living room was two regular bedrooms put together. Lime green couches, with lust red pillows, black coffee table in front, light blue walls, and white chairs. It was amazing until you look down. "Pink carpet? Really?!" I couldn't believe they had the time to decorate everything else perfect, but not the carpet! "When we were updating we didn't have to time to put new carpet in. The only reason we keep it is because we don't have the time, and the money. Hehe" Konan said rubbing back of her head. "Next is the kitchen, it isn't that big. But big enough for us." Konan said leading me to the kitchen. Tile floors, granted kitchen tops, breakfast bar with four chairs next to them, dining table with 12 chairs. In the corner of my eyes I could see stairs leading to the ground.

"Do you guys have a basement, If you do can I go see what is down there?" I ask, trying to persuade her. "You can see what is down there! It isn't something that wonderful," Konan said walking to the stairs. I almost did a front flip from being so excited (Hula gets excited for things like this). The stairs had carpet on them, white carpet. I was so soft! I step down on the last step and see the room. A TV, some yellow, purple, blue, and bean-bag chairs, white carpet, lime green walls. "Whoa.." I stood there amazed at it. "So, what do you use this room for?" I asked walking up to the bean-bag chairs. "It's our multipurpose room, we mostly use it for gaming and movie night," Konan said walking to the small kitchen. "Was this the last thing decorated in the house? It looks really nice," I was in shock at how this gang could have something this wonderful. "Yes, we try to slowly upgrade everything while we can. We start from decorating the house, to managing it. Everyone tries to help, but someone breaks something or they don't have the money when we need it," Konan walks over to me. "Here" Konan hands me a soda.

"Thanks," I quietly answer back, I take a sip of the soda while sitting down in one of the bean-bags chairs. "Hula, do you have your own apartment and live alone or you have a roommate?" Konan asks while going to sit down next to me. "I have my own and live, it's big enough for me and a little space for a roommate. I wouldn't suggest anyone to be my roommate, they would hate me by the first day!" I tried to pursed Konan not to be with me, but she was too stubborn..

In The Car..(A/N:God Konan you can be stubborn -.-')

"You sure Konan? I mean, my apartment isn't big.." I said trying to persuade her not too. "I am sure!" She said with no change of mind. I look at her with a really? face, I didn't like the idea...

"Come on Hula! Hurry up!" Konan yells running ahead of me. "Konan! Do you even know where your going?" "Yes! It's the 3rd floor, and the 210 room!" Konan happily runs to the room, leaving me behind. I let out a sigh, "Only if she didn't know..."

I unlock the door to reveal the room.. "It's wonderful! It has a kitchen, and a small dining room, and living room, and a hall leading your room I bet!" Konan's eyes lit up, and I could tell she was on cloud ten. I wonder how to get her off? "Konan, do you want to stay with me? I mean it's not really a "roommate fit apartment"! I do have another room if you want, and another bathroom for you..." I said. Suddenly Konan's eyes turn into stars and she had a smile on her face. I think she's on cloud 1,000 right now! "YES YES YES!" She screamed so loud I bet the neighbors heard her! I took her hand and lead her to the extra bedroom. "It's wonderful! I'm so use to be with Pein, that I don't get to make my bedroom the style I want it too be.." I could see Konan be quiet for a moment.. "If you want..You can live here with me, and make your room as much gothic, or girly if you want," I gave a soft smile, giving as a sign it's "It's Okay". Konan smiled back, she so happy, I bet she could burst in tears...

* * *

NIGHT TIME! (I been waiting for this XDDDDDD)

Konan came in living room with my Pjs. A gray t-shirt, and fluffy black pants. She jumped on the couch, and grabs the remote. "Hula. What comes on normally right now?" Konan asked, sipping on some soda. "Hm...I don't know usual. But we can watch recordings of Bleach and One Piece! Even Gintama!" I said. I saw in Konan's eyes she liked the idea of it, but she hid it in her movements. "That would be very nice." Konan said, turning too the TV. I could see Konan isn't a very emotion person, getting real excited or sad isn't normal. But doesn't she can't, but she doesn't perfer showing emotion. She does smile, but I think that is just a cover it. I can understand, I do it all the time...

* * *

"Konan! I'm going to bed! Turn everything off when you go to bed!" I yell down the hall. She gives a thumps up, telling me she will. I give a smile, and get under the covers..."_This was very nice. I'm so lucky, I'm truly am..."_

* * *

That's the end! I'm SO SORRY OF THE LATE UPDATE! FORGIVE ME! TTT^TTT

I am sorry, but this was fun! I had writerblock, so I avoid it as much as possible. I really did. All in the end, it came out like this! I love it! Remember! I have a poll, and please vote! I would really like that! I got Hidan and Tobi in the front! VOTE FOR HER MAN! (Also rememeber, your choice can change the WHOLE story. Chose wisely :) )

~ Thewolfofwords


	8. Getting closer to them

My Crazy Life As A Teenager

_I don't own Naruto! If I did it wouldn't be called Naruto. I own Hula and other Ocs, but that is all!_

Getting closer to _them..._

Konan's POV

I groan at the sunlight hitting me, I didn't want to get up. I suddenly hear water running, it could hear near Hula's room. "_She's taking a bath isn't she? I hope she saves some hot water for me later..." _I pull my feet out of the bed, and slowly puts them on the ground. I seriously didn't want to get up, I stayed up til' 3 in morning. I heard a door open, then a knock on my door. "Konan! It's 10! I'm going to cook something soon, tell me what you want!" Hula said, I stood there for a minute and soon replied. "Sure! Thanks! I would like some eggs and bacon!" I could hear her footsteps going to the kitchen. I let out a big sigh, and got up to leave the room.

* * *

"Konan! Can you come over here?" Hula asked, I could see her cooking some bacon (Cook the bacon first, and use the oil for the eggs. It's really good ;) ). It really smelled good, I was soon drooling. I wiped it off, and walked toward Hula. "Here," she shove a bowl at me. "What do you want me to do with this?" She pointed to the eggs, then the milk. "Put how many eggs you want, then put 3 for me" She gave me a smile, then looked back the bacon...

* * *

Hula put the food down on the table, then sat down in one of the chairs. She stared at the food, then took a fork. "It looks wonderful! Thank you!" I said, I was getting to awkward. I had to say something to stop it, I didn't think the sound of it. "You're welcome! You can start, I'm going to get something else," She said, getting up quickly. I bet Hula sensed the awkwardness too.. I began eating, I saw Hula come back. "So, since It's Saturday, what you want to do?" Hula said sitting back down. "Well, we can go to the mall, just to search.." "Can we just hang out at the Akatsuki base?" Hula asked, I was kind of amazed to hear to say that. I always hang out there, it gets annoying to hear them. "Okay...But you sure? They are _really_ annoying," I said. Hula looked at me like why I disagree. I just sighed, "_I guess..."_

* * *

(Switching over to Hula's now. Since Hula wanted to go here ;) )

"Hula!" Tobi comes running to me, with anime tears flowing out. "Tobi! You sure are..energetic today.." I say sheepishly. I look next to me, seeing Konan just sighing. "Hula! Come on! The others are in the basement!" Tobi pulled me, then ran off to the basement. _"Ok...Sure.."_

* * *

"Hula! Come over here!" Deidara yelled, waving to come over next to him. I walked over, and sat down next to him. "What are you guys playing? You look like your really in it.." Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Pein, and Kakuzu were moving the controls so fast, they looked like they steam was coming from it.. "This game is what we do for fun, they are pretty serious about it. You can't play without playing hard, they _love _the challenge. Itachi, Konan, and me. We don't play it that much, we have to sneak to play it. Itachi isn't a very emotional person, and challenge isn't his favorite. I'm even more surprised Sasori likes it, he isn't very emotional too, _at all. _Here," Deidara shoved a drink at me. "Thanks," I opened it, and took at sip. "Ugh!" I spit it out, I was _horrible. _It tasted like piss, one thing I didn't want to ever taste. It's even badder that I know it does. "Haha! It's beer, little one" He laughed, then poked me on the fore head. I poked out my tongue at him. I looked over at the guys, I see Sasori laying on the floor pass out, and Hidan yelling in victory. "HAHA BITCH! THAT"S WHAT YOU GET THINKING YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!" I could see him doing a victory dance, and you _knew_ that it was, the dance moves was cheesy. Kisame was out of the room, Konan waving Pein, and Kakuzu fell on top of Sasori. I just giggled, it was nice to see this craziness. I never felt so _close_to people, expect him.. Seeing people who acts like them is so nice, people act like the others and the others act like them. I'm getting tired of the fake acts, _I'm just tired._..

* * *

I think it is nice to stop here. I put a lot of emotions in this as possibly, like personal emotions. Totally Hula's, then again, it is her story! But I have something to admit, I never wrote a romantic story, _never_. I might seem chessy, but I put a lot of effort in this. I truly enjoy this story, and knowing others like it, makes me the happiest girl in the world ^/^. Thank you for taking your time and reading this. Remember! Vote and follow this story (only if you want too ^_^), and review~~!


	9. Friends?

**I don't know if you guys got one of these, but some people are trolling. They are probably doing it because they suck at theirs, or they some bitches. I haven't go another, but watch out. I reported, saying that try to control it. I see hate everywhere, and I want this site to be able to control it :/ This is where young writers can improve their skills and feel wonderful about it. I don't want them to have hate when they get personal about it...  
**

* * *

My Crazy Life As A Teenager

_I don't own Naruto! If I did it wouldn't be called Naruto. I own Hula and other Ocs, but that is all!_

_Meeting more people.._

Hula's POV

I giggled a little, it was funny to see Hidan being so happy. I got up, and walked up stairs. I didn't want disturb his "special" moment. "Hula!" Konan shoot a smile at me, and tilt her head to the car. I see the gang (of course Hidan not there), waving at me. "We are going to gang bang a little," She winks at me and walks to them. I follow and see them getting in the van.

The van has their signatures, little silly drawing of each other with drawing one and another, and a big fancy "AKATSUKI" on the side. I hurry into the car, tumbling all the way to the back. "So..Where is the first place we are going to go too?" I just got here, and I'm already making trouble... "West side of downtown, where there is a lot of walls we can paint on. Then probably to the south side and meet old friends, we try to stay in touch while we can. It's going to take 30 minutes to the first place, then a hour to meet our friends. We might stay a few hours painting, and do other "stuff". I know we are going to stay until midnight doing this stuff, it takes a lot of time. But we aren't just going to mess up shit the whole time, we might go and sit down and relax." Konan replied, I knew something like this is something they are use too. "Do you guys.. Do this a lot?" Konan quickly replied. "No," she grudged a little, "We stay around the neighborhood and do this, but we want you to know the taste of this." The others nodded in agreement. This wasn't just because it was a saturday, it was to_ prepare_ me in the future. You don't know what they might do, but I know this isn't going to be the easiest path to travel down. I never thought of this path, I never thought this path would find _me_...

* * *

"Ah~!" Kisame said from relief, while jumping out of the car. He stretch he body, hearing popping noises with it. "Yeah, it was boring. We hardly go to downtown, I'm not use too this." Konan agreed. "Ah! Look!" Tobi said excitedly pointing to the left. It was the ocean, shining beautifully. It sparkled in the sun's reflection, the sun high above the ocean. I always did love the ocean, I guess because my father was a national swimmer. It got passed down to have a love for water..

"So! Where should we go first? I think to the alley next to those shops, or somewhere we can paint on one of the trains." Kisame suggested, he was getting tired of just waiting here. "Or. We can go down into the hood, they have more places to paint." Sasori immediately suggested, getting a few nods. "We are going to all those places, but once we finish we have to go. We all have 5 hours, and leaving at 5:00. We all just have a few hours of sun light to waste." Pein took charge in this, with Konan's agreement of course. Konan says no, you are not allowed to think about it anymore. Even Pein fears her, and he is Konan's boyfriend..

* * *

"Here!" Hidan shoved paint cans at me and a scarf to put over my mouth. I nodded and put the scarf on, then deciding what to do... "Guys! We should do drawings of us, but chibi size!" I lit up suddenly. "Sure! That would be wonderful!" Konan immediately agreed with me.

"I love it!" Konan squealed. s.

All of us.

.

.

.

.

in chibi size.

.

.

.

.

On a building.

.

.

.

.

where thousands of people could see it.

.

.

.

.

Did I hurt anyone's ego?

* * *

After a few hours of just tagging places, and drawing random stuff out of boredom. Konan soon said it was time to leave, told us to pack us the stuff. Pein is driving the van over here, he should be here soon.

.

.

.

Few minutes of waiting, we saw the van to pulling up.. Hidan and Kisame rushed to get the stuff inside, almost knocking me down. I think I could have flashed one of them..

"Hula." Pein said to me, pointing for me to come over there to him. "Y-Yes!" I sheepishly say, running over to him. He bent down. "The "friends" we are going to meet, is drug dealers. They are quick to anger, can lead to violence. Not all of them are, the head of the crowd mostly are the cool headed. But doesn't mean they can't pull out a gun. And well..." Pein went quite. "One of them is our members, still is. He is very... _odd_ when reacting to new people, keep your guard up. So that means holding you bat up 24/7. He trys anything funny, he won't get it easy..." he soon put his hands on the driving wheel. Acting like this didn't happen, I go along, jumping in the car... Preparing to be ready for what I never expected..

* * *

We drive up to a house, two floors. Not fancy, never really thought it was going to be anyway. I saw a few people smoking, girl, and 5 guys. No, _6 _guys. All of them wearing jackets, very baggy, different colors. The thing that stood was a symbol that everyone had, just like us. So, these are the "friends" they are talking about? The only girl look at me, then made an odd face at me. "Where's Madara Tayuya?" Pein said, stepping forward to her. "I don't know, I think in the house. Planning something with Orochimaru, we never get enough details!" These are the people I are going to hang out with? I might become like this one day...**_(A/N Hint, hint ;) )_** "Come this way with us Hula," Pein grabbed my hand, and lead me inside. Konan followed, I was holding my bat so tight, that my hands was sweating and almost slipped out of my hand. Pein rushed down the hall, and didn't bump into anything. I felt like he was almost dragged me, Konan just was trailing behind me, keeping up with Pein's speed excellently. Pein suddenly opened a door, slamming it open. "I have someone you might need to meet."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! I had to stop here only if you want this to be longer. This was about 1,192 words, but not the longest chapter I done. I done 2,000 words before, but this was another story. Thanks for reading! Sorry for not able to update a lot, but I try to keep this as much updated I can. I don't want my inspirion to burn out, then you have to wait longer xD. **_

_**Bye~~~! ^_^**_

_**Please Review if you will!**_

_~Thewolfofwords_


End file.
